


Pendulum

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 鐘擺左右規律的發出聲響，滴答滴答，就像崔榮宰跳動的心臟頻率，就像他維持平衡的世界，容不得誰來打破。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 1





	Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> ✔末日/傭兵設定。  
✔CP味不重，但還是注意有鎮浦。

「珍榮哥，我想找到那個人。」

咚。蔥白的指間夾著擁有浮誇雕刻的鋼筆，筆尖伴隨規律的鐘擺聲敲擊桌面，崔榮宰的語尾在寂靜的空氣中碎裂，成功使朴珍榮的動作戛然而止。

崔榮宰向他報告潛行失敗檢討的過程中，朴珍榮從未抬起頭，他僅是盯著桌前擺飾用的白紙，有意無意地哼聲罷矣，微捲的瀏海遮掩那雙深藏暗潮且幽深的眸，崔榮宰想，他永遠讀不懂朴珍榮的眸，又或者說他沒有資格。

當朴珍榮的眸筆直撞進他的眼簾，崔榮宰的心臟猛然漏了重重一拍，他覺得自己要被致命的漩渦纏繞雙足，永不得掙脫出烏黑的深海。究竟是他沒有能力、抑或是朴珍榮刻意為之，崔榮宰不願去思考。

漠然沒有在朴珍榮的臉上停駐太久，取而代之的是熟悉不過的溫和微笑，他放下手中的筆，將身體的重量交付後方的椅背，慵懶的坐姿對比崔榮宰正經八百的站立，讓朴珍榮不禁發笑，嘴角噙起一抹笑意：「為什麼？」

崔榮宰不動聲色地嚥下一口唾液，「任務失敗的『汙點』，沒有理由不消滅。」

「只有這樣？」  
「這樣不構成理由嗎？」

呵呵。回應疑問的是朴珍榮毫無情感的笑聲，他神情無辜地凝視崔榮宰緊繃的臉，「我不相信只有如此。」

崔榮宰感覺左臉頰被繃帶覆蓋的傷口在發癢，置於背後的雙手相互磨蹭，嘗試消除逗弄傷口的念頭。

他終究是抵抗不住朴珍榮充斥質疑的眼神，崔榮宰吐出沉重的嘆息，「我不知道……硬要說的話，他是頭一個讓我主動產生想殺人的念頭的人，所以我想找到他。」

聞言的朴珍榮若有所思地撇開眸的焦點，頃刻後輕聲呼喚：「榮宰，過來。」

崔榮宰毫不遲疑地跨開步伐，他不曾對朴珍榮的指令有一絲懷疑。他越過寬大的木桌來到朴珍榮身旁，雙目緊盯著他的長官不放，深怕錯過朴珍榮任何一丁點命令。

朴珍榮仍然抿起淺笑，他忽地站起身，伸出右手一掌圈握住崔榮宰的頸脖，一股勁地將對方壓制在桌面，曲起腿用膝蓋重重壓上崔榮宰的腹部，朴珍榮傾低身子欺上對方的軀體，被他藏於袖口的左輪手槍大方地秀出，漆黑的槍口抵住崔榮宰的太陽穴。

兩人的距離不過幾釐米，崔榮宰急促的氣息拍打在朴珍榮的面頰，既溫熱又真實，急速鼓動的脈搏透過掌心傳入朴珍榮的心臟。意識到頸後被崔榮宰反射性掏出的防身小刀扣住，他不覺侵犯，反倒興奮地加深笑顏。

崔榮宰分神地看向從朴珍榮的後頸滑落的血珠，莊嚴潔淨的白襯衫領口被暈染成汙穢，可只要變換角度或是光線誤導，從外表全然看不出來，猶如朴珍榮這個人──不管如何骯髒，都能用虛假且華麗的外貌掩蓋。

「榮宰啊。」  
朴珍榮的聲音在他的耳邊漾盪，不同於無線電冰冷的聲線，此時此刻他的世界正在他的眼前，世界在呼喚他的名字，他違抗不了。

崔榮宰重新轉回目光，與朴珍榮的眸四目相交，他在對方黝黑的瞳仁看見自己的身影，任人宰割的模樣滑稽至極。他沒有收回手中的刀，沒有進一步的動作，只是靜靜地注視朴珍榮，等候他的世界運作。

「榮宰，刀子再用力一點吧。」

朴珍榮眨起眼，口中道出的荒謬命令讓崔榮宰一愣，注意到崔榮宰的愕然，朴珍榮加深手掐住脖子的力道，手槍從原先的位置移向崔榮宰的嘴唇，看見崔榮宰瞪大眼睛，朴珍榮笑瞇起眼，「我說，再用力一點。」

崔榮宰聞到槍口微微散發出的煙硝味，他輕咬乾澀的唇瓣，把小刀稍微使力向內，不意外地看到朴珍榮感到疼痛地抽動眼角，唇角卻沒有懈怠地維持完美的弧度。

他看著從對方後頸流出的血愈來愈多，近乎要把朴珍榮的領口全部染成怵目驚心的紅，從朴珍榮的臉上卻看不出任何異變。

沒有朴珍榮的指令，崔榮宰就不會行動，他仍舊沉默以對。

兩人之間瀰漫靜謐，誰也沒有打破這陣寧靜，唯一能聽見的是牆邊高掛的古典大鐘，鐘擺左右規律的發出聲響，滴答滴答，就像崔榮宰跳動的心臟頻率，就像他維持平衡的世界，容不得誰來打破。

「你的意思是，你想違背我的命令，離開我的身邊去找他，是嗎？」

他聽到朴珍榮的笑聲，猶如責備似的，譴責他想讓世界失去和諧的愚蠢想法。

崔榮宰再次看向朴珍榮的眸。  
他依然只看見了自己，除此之外什麼也沒有。


End file.
